<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portrait of a Goddess by NorthernSkyline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203342">Portrait of a Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSkyline/pseuds/NorthernSkyline'>NorthernSkyline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Based on their paired ending, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSkyline/pseuds/NorthernSkyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatz has always felt he has a problem with honesty. It goes hand-in-hand with his belief that, in reality, he has always been a little bit selfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portrait of a Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went fishing in my brain for the next chapter to The Dark Before The Dawn, but this was what took the bait instead. This isn't set in that continuity, for the record. Major spoilers for Ignatz and Lysithea's paired ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignatz has always felt he has a problem with honesty. It goes hand-in-hand with his belief that, in reality, he has always been a little bit selfish. It is the reason he had hidden his art for so long, the reason he rarely let anyone else see it. The reason he had painted landscapes of places he felt unworthy of seeing, squirreling them away in his quarters so he could spy on them later in secret, a hidden horde of ill-gotten memories. Art was a selfish pleasure, a self-indulgent thing to hide from a world that expected him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some truths are meant to be told, though. Some things are meant to be shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Lysithea who had taught him the true value of sharing. Everything she had, she gave in abundance. A near-endless well of passion and drive, of wisdom and courage. A roaring fire to Ignatz’ meek candle, burning herself into the history books in a way that he seemingly could not. Could not, at least, until she had shared that flame with him, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had met again several years after the war had ended, once her work was finally finished and Ignatz was standing on the precipice of truly starting his. If war had taught Ignatz anything, it was that chance meetings were not something to be squandered. He had braved sharing his dream, and to his eternal gratitude she had made it part of her own. She threw herself into the role with an intensity that he strove to match in every brush stroke, every exhibition, every kiss. They poured fire into each other until they became one, a spiralling inferno that twisted around itself in a searing embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portrait had taken just over four moons. It was the eyes that had taken the longest. She had joked that he merely enjoyed staring into them—which felt far too feeble a phrase for the way he wished to drink them in, like a man dying of thirst—but the world had to know. Had to see. Feel what he felt. He had worked feverishly, channeling her fire even as it burned through her. Lysithea had given so much to the world already, but he would be the conduit for her final gift to it. The woman who had moved mountains, had fought back demons, had filled the gaps of Ignatz’ heart that he hadn’t even known had existed. The world didn’t deserve her, but it had to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished it three days before he felt her fire fade out in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands several feet away from the portrait in the gallery, tilting his head slightly so the light of the room reflects off of her face in ways that almost make it appear that she’s looking back at him. The sound of footsteps next to him make him turn his head, and he takes in the face of a young man gazing at the frame. Her eyes reflect in his, his mouth open in wonder. Some things are meant to be shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.” The man says, seemingly unable to look away from her in the way Ignatz never could either. “What is it called?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignatz has always felt he has a problem with honesty. He smiles, feeling her flame still burning within him, and speaks the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Portrait of a Goddess.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this ending on my Golden Deer playthrough and I was 1000% NOT READY for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>